Fumetsu
by Abandoned-At-Birth
Summary: I never really understood why I was never allowed to travel or why my father kept me under his watchful gaze all ways; but i do know this i will be a kunochi... OC/Gaara or OC/Sasuke
1. Suna Look out!

Fumetsu

"taking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking in a flash back"_

This is my first fanfic I am trying not to do any Mary Sue's or anything okay?

"_The world is a shitty place from where I'm standing" Fumetsu said._

"_The world is a shitty place from where I stand too… Fumetsu, when are you leaving for Sunagakure?" a man with no face asked the bluenette._

"_I have already left, Momo- sama… I love you, don't worry about me I will be fine… I am after all a great kunochi… I am F.I.N.E bye" _

_Then the face less man shot up in bed, jump off of the mattress and went to the room right next to his._

_He opened the door to an empty room, a room which was once painted in stars and kunai symbols. She was gone his precious daughter gone to find herself out in the real world._

_There was just one problem he didn't want to let her go, he was so attached he even arranged for her to be married just so she would stay. Now she was headed to Suna to be a Jounin … he would just have to tell her fiancé to go to Suna, too._

_He smiled softly, he knew it wouldn't make her happy but he was just not yet ready to let the center of his entire world go off and be a ninja then end up being killed. He couldn't let that happen, first to his son then his wife… she was all he had left and he'd be damned if she died before him, if he had to bury yet another person who shouldn't have died before him. _

"Hello, Sunagakure! Your savior is here!" screamed a girl with blue hair.

A block down from where she screamed stood, or better yet leaned, a pineapple hair shaped man. Unknowing to her said man, although apathetic looking, heard her cry and looked between the walls that separated them. Though when he looked she was already gone… _gone like the wind_ , he thought.

The Kazekage was in his office when he heard someone shout and a loud crash. He got up fast and headed for his door only to bump into a blue haired girl.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked. The blue haired girl looked up at him and seemed to space out.

_Holy crap! This is the Kazekage! Oh God he is … cute, but I have to stay focused I am here to participate in the Jounin exams I can't just daydream about guys! Pull yourself together whether his sea foam eyes look lost in the red from his hair and clothes should not matter to you! Wake up he is probably talking to you!_

"Ohayo Kazekage –sama! I came here to talk to you about the Jounin Exams" She said while standing up. She had fallen when she bumped into the Kazekage. He was now looking at her with a look of annoyance.

_Shit! He is already annoyed with me! Man I can't get a break… this is not going to happen anymore as a great kunochi and accomplished empathic I will not be a ditz!_

"Hello?"

"Ano… Kazekage-sama I didn't hear what you just said. I think I might be a little jet-lagged."

"Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? How did you get past security?"

"Do you want those answered in order? Wait of course you do stupid question ha-ha. Well, my name is Tenshi Fumetsu. I am from Kirigakure no Sato. I am here to participate in the jounin exams and no offense Kazekage-sama but you need better security. Those guys underestimated me, because of my height, and anbu or not that is a big no-no."


	2. Hostile

"Kazekage-sama?" He looked me up and down before returning to his desk.

"Sit" I almost jumped out of my skin when he said that. _Damn this man's got attitude. He shouldn't get mad at me because his security's lacking._

"Did you hear me? Hello?" He looked at me as if I were the bane if his existence.

"Ano... come again?" I have really got to stop spacing like that.

"I don't have time for you to get your act together. Leave." he said then looked down at the papers on his desk. _Who does this fool think he his? No one in their right mind would talk to me like that!_

_"_Didn't I say lea-

"Look oh _great _Kazekage-sama I really don't think you are in the right form of mind to be kicking me out of your office. Frankly since you are obviously embarrassed not to mention disappointed in your anbu does not give you the right to take out that anger, whether verbally or physically, on me. Now I think if you just calm down take a few deep breaths we can both talk this through like civilized adults."

During my entire speech people had gathered around the Kazekage's office door to see what was going on. Everyone there heard what I said and were gapping. _Ok so maybe I shouldn't have went of like that, but hey he was being very mean._

"Ano... well what I mean to say is.... um.. maybe I should stop talking now." _Damn now i feel bad because his ass is mean how does that work out?_ After I sat down the Kazekage kept looking at as if gauging if I was mad or not to talk to him like that.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Tenshi"

"How old are you? Before you get into to a rant about your height I suggest you just answer the question." _If he sadi that in anymore of a snooty tone I'd have to smack him._

"Seventeen " He looked me up and down again. I think he is wondering if I am telling the truth about my age, so I'm a little short big deal.

"Are you sure-"

"Oh sweet kami-sama! Yes I am sure about how old I am! What is wrong with you?! I think of all people I'd know my own birthday okay?"

"And you're talking to me about me hostile?"

"I never said you were being hostile. I was talking about you feeling embarrassed by your staff, and I really didn't want to point out that your hospitality is horrible. Though since you have mentioned it I think I should really define hostility for you:

"a hostile state, condition, or attitude; enmity; antagonism; unfriendliness. Hostile: a person or thing that is antagonistic or unfriendly. That Kazekage-_sama_ is hostile my behavior before this has been nothing but considerate to your obviously growing temper. I am though willing to forgive and forget that you have been more than _hostile_ to me in favor that we can continue to converse about my enrollment in the jonin exams." I finished this little speech with a smile. The Kazekage on the other hand looked almost as if he has been slapped in the face by a monkey.

"You've got nerve and an application for the jonin exams" after the Kazekage said this he handed me a form to fill out for the jonin exams, because even though it is for shinobi there is still paper work...dang.

"Arigato Kazekage -sama" I got up and walked to the door where I could still see people gapping from the sides of the door. Before I could leave though the Kazekage called out to me

"All participants stay in a hotel near the Kazekage tower."

"Hai." I said as I left. As I walked passed people I could hear them whispering about me and saying how lucky I am to be alive. I wonder why they'd say that, it is not like the Kazekage could have killed me anyway. I am not a threat to him or to Suna so I really don't see why there-

* * *

_Alright guys I hope that was a good cliffhanger ... I know I'm bad but wait with me please._


	3. Day One: New Faces

I bumped into a wall. A wall with abs?

"Hello?" I look up to see well to say the least one of the most laziest looking shinobi I have ever seen in my life. He is just staring at me do I have something on my face?

"You're the girl who screamed-" I quickly cut him off.

"I did not scream I am fully capable of controlling my voice thank you." Who did this guy think he was? I knew I wasn't screaming at the Kazekage. I would never I was grown better than that.

"Yes... I believe you did this morning in the street" _Oh man I knew someone had to hear me!_

"Oh....ano yeah that was me. Oh! Gomen! I did mean to .... what is that expression? Ano-

"jump the gun" He said but that wasn't it...

"Oh!" He jumped "Jump down your throat! That's it!"

I looked up at him to see him smiling. Then he started to laugh... the nerve.

"Hey don't laugh at me!"

"Trust me Shika is not laughing at you really." I looked up to see a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail. She looked so pretty and her smile was nice.

"Gomen. I wasn't laughing at you but at your behaviour-"

"What the hell is wrong with my behavior that you had to laugh at it?"

"No-" He went to say but the blonde vut him off

"Shika don't dig a bigger hole for yourself please. Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Shikamaru Nara and this is Chouji Akimichi." she greeted while pointing a the approaching an. He was big boned and muscled to most people he may look fat. I read up on the Clans of the world he hails from Konoha and uses the body that he has for his justus and they are very effective.

"Ohayo. I'm Tenshi Fumetsu. you are all from Konoha what are you doing here?"

"We are hear for the Jonin exams" Ino said "Are you here for them too?"

"Yes I am"

"Where is your team?" The Nara asked.

"Nani?" I have no idea what he is talking about. You don't have to have a team for the jonin exams.

"Did you come alone?" Ino asked and I nodded.

"You don't need a team for the jonin exams"

"Yeah but you have better chance of being paired with a team member or someone you know if you come with a team." Ino replied.

"Oh... well that doesn't bother me much. Plus the point is to be able to work with other people anyway."

"Shikamaru!" I looked down the hall to see another blond with her hair in pigtails coming towards us. I also heard Ino groan. The girl stopped and looked at me and shook her head.

"So you're the girl who yelled at my brother" She said "Hi I'm Temari"

"I couldn't care if you were Kami and I did not yell at anyone... by the way who is your brother?"

"Gaara" Gaara... who the hel-

"Oh Kazekage-sama! I did not yell at him I mainly stated a point"

"Uh huh, right. Well good luck with the jonin exams" Then she started to talk with group from Konoha and I sneaked away while waving to Ino and Chouji. I doubt Shikamaru could see me.

I kept walking and eventually found the hotel the Kazekage was talking about.. not the easiest thing in the world but at least I'm here. I swear this place is harder to navigate than the vast rivers of Kiri. _Dear Kami I have only been here one day and I already feel stressed unbelievable. I need to rest an get ready for tomorrow. The exams are a month away and Training Starts tomorrow I feel bad... really really bad. I should probably call Momo-sama but knowing him he'll find a way to contact me soon. _

"Great day one and I'm already missing home... suck it up girl you are heading some where big and you are going to reach there. Remember no regrets" _I'm going to be kunochi for you mommy for you._

* * *

I know boring chapter but I think it's necessary until next time people. I would really like your ideas and inputs for the story if you would leave a review that would be nice. thank you. :)


	4. Day Two: Team 7

* * *

"Alright now all I have to do is find a training grounds and all will be well... that's if I ever find my way out of this market place!"

"Talking to yourself is a sure way to insanity" Some one said from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin _What the Hell?_

"No talking to yoursself is a sure way to work out internal problems. on the other hand sneaking up on someone is a sure way to get killed" I turn and smile at the guy who turns out to be quite cute. If your into Tall, dark and handsome... _but then again with my height all guys are tall, and with my point of view all are handsome... but this guy really looks dark too so!_

"Hi I'm Tenshi and it would be polite to tel me your name but then again sneaking up on people and commenting about something that is none of your business gives me the feeling that you are not so polite. Am I right or am I right?" I smile up at him.

"You are wrong." _A man of many words I see._

"You've proven my point by not answering my question. None of the options were if i was wrong. Thanks for the chat....."

"Sasuke"

"Ahhhh. Let me guess last name Uchiha right?mmmmhm. See ya." I started to walk away.

"The trainning grounds is in the opposite direction and I'm going there you can come along if you want to."

"I heard you were antisocial. I guess you really can't trust the gossips" I kept following behind him and I was thinking how lucky am i to get a trip to the training grounds without tooo much trouble yay!

"Sasuke-kun!" I looked up to see a pink haired woman with a blond haired man coming towards us. _I have never seen so much blond people before in my life and now less than two day I have seen three... wow._

"Hey Sasuke-kun where have you been?" the pink haired gremlin asked._ I really don't like her, I know i don't know her but come on look at her! She looks like a bad special on kunochi items for sale._

"Who is that?" the blond guy look down to me. _Yeah stare me down sasquach. I know I small don't rub it in._

"Tenshi." I look up at Sasuke as he called my name "This is Naruto and Sakura. Guys Tenshi" The two of them look at me and i look back at them then they look to Sasuke and then I look to Sasuke. During all of this i'm wandering what the heck is going on.

"We were going to the trainning grounds." Sasuke said then started walking again and I followed him. Sakura looked me over as if sizing up if I could be potential competition. _Please, as if girl he is sooo not my type. _

"So weere you two going to spar each other?"

"No i just don't know where the training grounds are and Sasuke said he'd show me." The two of them looked at me in shock._ I have been getting those looks a lot lately. what gives?_

"Wow i usually have to pull an arm and a leg to get him to talk to me." Naruto exclaimed.

"That's because you are an imbecile, dobe" Sasuke said.

"It is very rude to call someone that Sasuke even if it is a pet nickname." I looked up as i said to see all three of them stop and look at me.

"That is soo wrong. You couldn't be more far off. Sasuke and I hate each other." Naruto protested.

"You're on the same team, you both function propertly and you seem to get along just fine... to me I'd say you two are best friends." I explained " so are we going or what? The more we stop the more time I lose to train."

* * *

By the time we got there I saw many other team and I also saw the team I met yesterday. I talked and spared with Ino. Then the entire Konoha gang invited me to go out to eat with them. We met up with the Kazekage and his siblings at the resturaunt. _Ah! Memory's from yesterday are coming back to me!_

"We meet again."


	5. Day Two: Continued

"We meet again." _Ah crap._

"Ohayo Kazekage-sama... would you mind if I just called you Gaara? I mean no disrespect but saying the full title is more than just a mouthful." I say already feeling tired. _What is wrong with me? I'm running ot of energy so easily... I'll have to talk to Momo-sama about it. _

"... did you hear me?" I looked up to see the Kazekage looking down at me and shaking his head. I looked around to see the others either shaking their head or looking at me in shock. _What the hell do i have something on my face or something people keep giving me those shocked looks!_

"Earth to Tenshi" I look to see both Naruto and Gaara looking down at me.

"Ano... I didn't quite catch that... hehe"

"You will never make it through the first exam with that kind of attention span," Gaara said.

"Oh please it is not like it matters. Everyone knows the first part of the test is to figure out who is the imposter in the little groups that we will be put in. The key is that there won't actually be an imposter, it is a way to learn how to trust and distinguish your teammates from the rest of the people in the room. For someone like Kiba and Shino this test will be way to easy. Although because they don't know that they may not even think to use their skills in that way. People believe it is complicated it really isn't." I finish this speech by walking into the restaurant because I'm about to die of thirst."

When I get inside everyone is still outside. Oh great what did I say now?......... OMG! Did I just explain the first part of the exam? Shit now they will wan to know how I know that.

They come in and sit at they table I am at. No one speaks for a really long time, then Neji looks me dead in the eye and asks the million dollar question:

"How did you know all of that?"

"I'm clairvoyant" they look at me as if saying, "do you really think we'll believe that?"

"She is telling the truth." I look at Ino and so does everyone else.

"How do you know that Ino?" Sakura asks.

"You know I can tell when someone is lying and she is most definitely not lying. Though I have never heard of a Fumetsu clan." Ino is looking at me hard. I knew this was going to happen why can't I keep my big mouth shut?

"Fumetsu is a nickname I gained over the years. My Full real name is Tenshi 'Fumetsu' Hatsuyuga."

"From the Hatsuyuga clan." Ino whispered. Some who didn't know what that meant looked at Ino wondering why she was whispering while those who knew stared at me in shock.

"Yeah please don't make a big deal out of it please." I looked around at everyone at the table I really didn't want them to make a big deal about me practically being royalty.

"Wow, well then welcome to Suna for real." Gaara said then held up his hand for a waiter signaling that the conversation was over.

"Do I want to know?" Kiba asked.

"I'll tell you later Kiba-kun." Hinata says softly. See! This is why I didn't want anyone to know, it is a party killer and people will start treating me different!

"Whatever. It's no big deal right I've been around many princesses not to be offensive or anything but you don't quite reach up to eight if you know what I mean" Naruto said in an effort to lighten the mood. It worked too because Sakura then hit Naruto for what he said Naruto yelped and I started on a rant on Sakura.

After we finished eating, we all talked a little and Naruto offered to take me back to my hotel.

"Aren't we all in the same hotel?" I asked because aren't all contestants suppose to be in this hotel?

"Yeah but we stay at the Kazekage's place" The others went off on their own after saying good bye.

We walk in silence until we reach my hotel.

"Thanks for not making a big deal out of this Naruto and you don't have to worry about what I think of the Kyuubi. Yes don't looked so shocked ofcourse I know about the Kyuubi I practically know everything." I laugh at Naruto's expression.

"G' night Tenshi."

"Good night Naruto" I wave to him and walk into the hotel and straight to my room.

Momo-sama how are you? I hope all is well with you and I miss you a lot. Today's been hectic but I'm alright. I hope you get this message soon. I think my telepathy is weakening and I don't know why, but I am okay. I love you Momo-sama.

* * *

i hope you all like this chap please reivew


	6. Surprise Surprise

_I think it is safe to say i am officially lost. I mean it's not like I have a guide or anything! I mean for the love of Kami shouldn't all the people who are just here for the first time get a guide? Now I'm lost and I have no way of know where I am going. Oh for crying out loud I am a kunochi, I should be able to navigate this place. _

"Tenshi" _SWEET KAMI- SAMA! _

"Gaara, oh you scared me! Ano were you saying something? I wasn't spacing out again I was just....ano..um-"

"I came to invite you to stay at the Kazekage tower" _Did he just say? Oh no see he is already treating me different. I knew it._

" No, no thank you. It is a nice offer, but no." I turned to leave when he didn't look like he was going to say anything, when I realized I have no idea where I am going.

"Um Gaara"

"Follow me" _Ugh!_

"Why-" I cut him off. _Is that turning into a nasty habit?_

"I don't want to be treated differently because of who I am. I shouldn't get everything I want because I am a princess. My moral standings will not allow-----"

"You are not just a princess. You are the princess of the northern star. All within that domain is yours, if your father were to come here and see you in the hotel instead of the tower-----"

"You should not cut people off it is rude, and---"

"You're judging me on---"

"You're not listening! I said no and that really is the end of that disccussion! I don't need to be babysat or treated like some spolied priss! What I need is to be able to wake up and find the stupid traing grounds!"

_Oh snap, I just snapped! I just snapped at the Kazekage Way to go Tenshi are you some sort of idiot? Is he angry? Do I really care? Nope._

"We are at the training grounds. It would be easier for you to find this place if you stayed at the tower."

"I don't care you would have never offered this to me if I wasn't an Hatsuyuga, actually you really wouldn't care if I found the grounds or not. So do yourself and I a big favor and just drop it. " I say and walk away from him to find my own training section.

_You know I think I've really lost my mind I just told the Kazekage in no uncertain terms to go shove his politeness.... well technically the politenesss wouldn't even be there if I were just another Shinobi. _

_

* * *

_

**_Five hours later_**

**_

* * *

_**

**"Where the fuck am I?" **I screamed. _You have got to be kidding me! I've been wondering around this place for two hours, everyone has left the streets and now it's getting dark. This shit sucks!_

"Well look what we have here" I turn around to see Sakura... and Sakura alone. _Who the hell is WE?_

"Hi Sakura! Boy am I glad to see you, I'm lost and I don't really know where I'm going. Can you help me?"

"Why would I help yhe skank who's trying to steal my boyfriend?" _Say What? Her boyfriend who the hell is her boyfriend? what is she talking about?_

"Sakura what are you talking about? I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. I don't even know who your boyfriend is."

"Sasuke is my boyfriend and-"

"Sasuke! Really I didn't see you as his type but hey whatever he wants! Oh sweet Kami that's so funny!" _Oh crap did I just say that?_

_"_You bitch! You don't think I know you like him? What do i look like some dumb slut?"

"Okay I know I can be bitchy but there's no reason to yell, and why exactly would I like him again? Oh and you're the one who emplied that you're a dumb slut... so just to let you know."

"Stay away from Sasuke!" She turned and jumped to a roof top. I dulled my chakra and followed her. _Hey I need to find my way back so yeah._

I follow her till she reaches the Kazekage's tower. I see everyone from Konoha there and also the Kazekage and his siblings. Wow everyone is laughing and they look really happy..............

"Boo"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Oh sweet Kami I'm not ready to die yet! _I hear laughing and somebody fell to the roof I was on.

"Oh God did you see your face? Priceless!" Kiba said between laughs.

"Kiba how could you I could have had a heartattack and died on the spot!" _That jerkoff!_

"Then you wouldn't be a kunochi then so...." He replied while standing up.

"So! I still could have freaked out and done something real bad"

"Like?"

"Slap you.........."'

"Oh"

"Yup"

"You wouldn't"

"You dont know me. I just might" Then we both broke out laughing. It was a good laugh the best I've had in a while actually.

"Why don't you come inside?" He asked.

"Well I just really want to go to my hotel, but I don't know where that is. I'm lucky I found my way here really."

"I'll walk--" He was cut off by someone comig onto the roof.

"That won't be necessary. She is staying here tonight and for the rest of the tournanment." Gaara said.

* * *


	7. TemariIno's Jealousy

_Asshole the biggest asshole in all of the elemental countries. I can't believe he called Momo-Sama! He made it even worse because now Momo-Sama knows where I am, and i bet he'll take me from here before The first part of the exams! Douche....... is someone calling me?_

"Tenshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turn around to see Ino waving at me from across the table where I am at. I look around the table to see Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Kankuro, and Hinata, Kiba and Shino. I walk over to their table and sit with them.

"Hey everyone what's up?"

"Not much obviously cause you can't keep your mind attached to your body. Is that common for you?"Kankuro says while smirking at me. He seriously is the only one of the three siblings that I can tolerate. Temari freaks me out and Gaara was born with issues.

"Yeah actually it is" I look at him and all he does is smirk... would it be concieted if I said i thought he liked me?

"Tenshi you have got to stop doing that the exams are tommorrow and with the amount of times you space out,, the world could be destroyed and remade and you wouldn't even know it" I look up and she Ino shaking her head at me.

"Sorry, sometimes my world is just the better place to be" I repley only a few get it and Temari was completely oblivious.

"What?" She asked before I could answer Shikamaru did

"The world is different depending on someones point of view and the best point of view is usually your own." He said. Damn he could talk, no wonder he is a genius.

"Whatever so there is this 'party' tonight and all the competants of the exams are invited. " Temari said. Is it me or does she sound ignorant?

"'Party'? " Ino asked using the same emphasis on party.

"Yes Ino your favorite hobby." Temari said with a sneer. _Oh snaps! She did not just... oh now I know where the bad vibe is coming from. They don't like each other and .... it has something to do with Shikamaru? You have got to be kidding me! Ino doesn't need to be up in that?_

"Hey Ino be a goddess and help me pick out something for this party." I said getting inbetween them before Ino reached across the table to smack Temari. You know I actually think she'd do that, Ino doesn't seem like the one to take a diss lightly. I should meditate on her more.

"Sure I mean since this is what I do best. I mean Im only here to support Chouji and the others what is there for me to do?" She replied and Temari walked right into that trap

"You're not participating in the exams? What Tsunade didn't think you could handle it? I know Shikamaru is a jounin, so you're letting Choui do this alone... probablly better off anyway." She muttered the last part but everyone heard her. _She does want to get hit! _

Hinata jumped up and took Ino and I by the hand before telling everyone we were going to go shopping. Though she did that Ino still got her word in.

"Ofcourse Im not in it. Anbu can't go back to take the jounin exams!" She said as we walked off I could fell Temari's shock and I heard ask Shikamaru if it was true.

* * *

**AFTER SHOPPPING AND TOURING THE TOWN**

"Tenshi!" Ino yelled and when I turned to look at her my vision went blank.

* * *


End file.
